


It Started with a Game of Fortnite

by CrimsonPercussion



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gaming, Influencer AU, M/M, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonPercussion/pseuds/CrimsonPercussion
Summary: Yamada Ryosuke, age 21, a third year culinary student at Tokyo University. He’s a student during the day and a Youtuber by night. Ryosuke has over 3 million subscribers from all over the world, charming them with his amazing looks and great technique in the kitchen. He isn’t only a master chef but he also has a gamer’s heart. Compared to his culinary side where he studies about everyday, the gamer side of his is just a hobby, almost turning into an addiction of his.Nakajima Yuto, age 21, a third year Cinematography student at Tokyo University. He’s a student during the day and a Youtuber by night. Yuto has over 3 million subscribers from all over the world, charming them with his amazing looks and great technique with the drums. He isn’t only an absolute amazing drummer but he also has a gamer’s heart. Compared to his wide knowledge on digital media, photography and music where he studies and practices everyday, the gamer side of his is just a hobby, almost turning into an addiction of his.Sounds familiar? Well, sometimes people don’t realize how alike they are until they’ve met each other; which in this case, they still have not, YET.





	1. Truly Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takajima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/gifts).



> Hello recipient-san! I know you really love magic so I wanna apologize now that I wasn't really able to incorporate it here. (T_T) I really loved your Influencer AU idea so I just went with that and added various stuff from your request. I hope you'll enjoy! (^_^)

“And that’s all the time I have for you guys. Don’t forget to follow me on Instagram and Twitter @ymdrysk, just spell my name and remove all the vowels. Also, I do live streams of my games on Twitch every Tuesday 8pm so if you’re interested just click the link that will be on the description box below. I’ll see you guys next time, bye!” he then smiled at the camera for a few seconds then walked towards it to shut it off. 

Yamada Ryosuke, age 21, a third year culinary student at Tokyo University. He’s a student during the day and a Youtuber by night. Ryosuke has over 3 million subscribers from all over the world, charming them with his amazing looks and great technique in the kitchen. On his channel, he usually creates various dishes from Asian cuisine like ramen, sushi and curry to Western dishes like hamburgers, spaghetti and, steak. Of course all of these are done from scratch. 

He isn’t only a master chef but he also has a gamer’s heart. As you’ve heard from his outro, he’s got a Twitch livestream every Tuesday night where there he plays various games and tests them out. Compared to his culinary side where he studies about everyday, the gamer side of his is just a hobby, almost turning into an addiction of his. 

“Ryosuke, hurry up or we’ll be late for class.” Chinen Yuri, Ryosuke’s roommate and classmate popped in the apartment kitchen. They’ve been living together for three years now starting when they were still freshmen but they’ve been best friends ever since High School.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m done filming. I’m just reviewing the footage.” He said still with the camera on hand, leaning on the kitchen counter. “And, by the way, where were you again last night?” this time Ryosuke raised a brow and directed a glare at Chinen who had a blank expression on. He always looks calm and collected like he hasn’t done anything wrong. 

“I fell asleep at his place” Chinen just gave his best friend a smile. “You know when I shut my eyes I won’t wake up ‘til the next day.” Ryosuke just rolled his eyes at Chinen’s lame excuse. He placed his camera on the dining table then proceeded to clean up the kitchen counters. 

“I’m just thankful Yuya is a nice person that he informed me you were not coming home last night.” 

“Then what is the purpose of you interrogating me when my boyfriend already told you where I was last night?” Sharp-tongued Chinen Yuri is Ryosuke least favorite side of his best friend. Coincidentally, there also exists a sharp-tongued Yamada Ryosuke which Chinen is also not a fan of. “Anyway, are you done? We only have 10 minutes left before class starts.” 

“Yeah, I’m done.” Ryosuke took off his red apron and hung it on the hook by the refrigerator. He also grabbed their apartment keys before exiting the room and locking it as Chinen waited outside on the hallway. Chinen is majoring in digital media but they have the same schedule for History which is a minor subject. 

Their apartment building was inside the campus so it was easy travel to their class. It’s only a five-minute walk from where they are staying going to the main building of the university where most classes are held. Since the two of them are almost late, the only seats available are the ones in front. No one in college willingly sits near the professor. Anyone who does is either late or brave. 

“Oh by the way, tomorrow’s Tuesday so I’m gonna be live streaming –”

“Yeah, I know. I won’t come in your room or call you unless it’s a life or death situation.” Ryosuke didn’t have those rules before. It was only made when one time Chinen was banging on his bedroom door, calling out his name pretty loudly while Ryosuke was busy playing DOTA and everyone knows you cannot just easily pause. Chinen continued on calling out Ryosuke’s name and the latter got pissed then unwillingly paused his game and live stream just to open his door for his roommate. 

“What?” You can really hear and even feel the annoyance in the tone of his voice.

“I’m going out for a while with Yuya.” Ryosuke’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

“Just fucking go, Yuri. I was in the middle of live stream and I thought it was a fucking big emergency since you almost broke my door.” If this was an anime, you would be able to see the steam leaving Ryosuke’s head. 

“Okay, bye.” He wasn’t even feeling sorry. 

“You are unbelievable.” Ryosuke couldn’t take it anymore. He just slammed the door on Chinen’s face but the latter didn’t care. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

“I really hated you for a week when you did that.” Ryosuke told Chinen as he remembered the memory once again. 

“Didn’t bother feeling sorry because I know you need me.” As much as he wants to punch his best friend right now, he was right. “God, please let me punch you just once.” Chinen just smirked at his response. He already knew he won.

On the other side of the school, inside the music room specifically, you can hear a great beat being played on the drums. He ended his performance with a crash cymbal and you could really see how the sweat on his body just left after he smashed hard. 

He then left his seat and walked up to the camera set up in front of him and stopped recording. He grabbed the towel that was neatly folded on another chair and wiped the sweat beading down his neck and arms. He leaned forward to start recording on his camera again, then plopped back down on the chair right after.

“Thank you guys for watching. I hope you enjoyed! Give this video a thumbs up if you loved it, leave a comment below on what you wanna see me or my band cover next. Subscribe to the channel if still haven’t and follow me social media, Instagram, Twitter and Snapchat @nakajimayuto. Also, I do live stream in Twitch every Tuesday night, 8pm. If you wanna check me out there, just click on the link that will be on the description box below. See you next time!” 

Nakajima Yuto, age 21, a third year Cinematography student at Tokyo University. He’s a student during the day and a Youtuber by night. Yuto has over 3 million subscribers from all over the world, charming them with his amazing looks and great technique with the drums. On his channel, he usually creates various song covers with his drums or together with his band. They cover all kinds of songs from all generations and all genres. 

He isn’t only an absolute amazing drummer but he also has a gamer’s heart. As you’ve heard from his outro, he’s got a Twitch livestream every Tuesday night where there he plays various games and tests them out. Compared to his wide knowledge on digital media, photography and music where he studies and practices everyday, the gamer side of his is just a hobby, almost turning into an addiction of his.

Sounds familiar? Well, sometimes people don’t realize how alike they are until they’ve met each other; which in this case, they still have not, YET. 

“Oh, Yuto. You’re still here?” A tall lanky (but there is still some definite muscles on his arms) brunette entered the music room. He settled by the couch and took out his bass from its case. 

“Hey, Hikaru. I just finished recording.” Yuto once again grabbed his towel to wipe the remaining sweat dripping from his face. He packed his camera back into his bag as well as his tripod.

“You don’t have a class?” Added Hikaru. Yuto settled down beside Hikaru and rummaged his bag for an extra shirt. “Nope. The professor is absent so he said to just do some activity.” 

He took off his drenched in sweat shirt and replaced it with a cleaner one, somewhat making him feel fresher. 

“You know if a professor tells you to do an activity during class hours, you gotta do it, man.” 

“Yes, but if it’s gonna be passed on the next meeting then I would have enough time to make it tonight. My video needed to be done today since I have to post tomorrow.” 

“You shouldn’t really prioritize your Youtube channel compared to your studies.” A senpai really knows how to scold a kohai. Even though Hikaru at time would be doing all these stupid things, he still has high value and principles. He knows when to goof-off and when to be serious. He takes education pretty seriously.

“Well mom, if I can manage both, then why not?” 

“Stop calling me mom!” He smacked Yuto on the back of his head. That was a mom move he pulled on me though, Yuto thought as he rubbed the spot where Hikaru smacked him. 

“Then stop acting like one.” Yuto answered back to his mom. “Dad’s gonna understand where I’m coming from.” 

“Did someone call me?” Right on time, another lanky man entered. He was smiling widely making his eyes disappear (but then again even if he doesn’t smile as wide, his eyes are still small). 

“You’re not joining Yuto in his stupid games, Kota.” This time Hikaru scolded Yabu Kota. Yuto leaned in nearer Hikaru and whispered, “Told you dad will take my side.” He wasn’t swift enough to back away that he earned another smack from Hikaru. 

Tuesday, 7:30 P.M

Ryosuke was turning on his computer and making sure everything was ready before his Twitch livestream. He opened his browser and logged in his Twitch account.

“Ryosuke, I’m leaving.” 

“Good.” 

“I hope you lose.” Chinen replied as he closed Ryosuke’s bedroom door.

“You gotta be careful; Yuya might break up with you.” Ryosuke heard his door being opened wide and before he could look that way, a notebook was already flying across the room and hit him directly on the forehead. Before he could throw back the notebook at Chinen, his door has already been closed with a loud bang.

“I’ll get him when he comes home.” He picked-up the notebook on the floor as he soothed his redden forehead. “…if he comes home.” Ryosuke added, thinking about Chinen spending most of his time with Yuya and seldom coming back. 

“Oh shit, it’s almost 8.” He scurried back into his seat and put his headphones on. Ryosuke then did some minor adjustments like his camera and his screen then at exactly 8PM, he started his livestream.

“Hi guys and welcome to my Twitch Stream for those new here, and welcome BACK for those who have been supporting me for a while or since the beginning of this channel.”

“Alrighty, so for today’s game stream, I will be playing Fortnite. It’s somehow been requested for a long time and I’ve already put it down on my list of games to play a long time ago as well. A lot just had been pending so I wasn’t able to start on it right away. Anyway, I haven’t been playing much Fortnite, I just learned the basics and some techniques and skills but we should be fine. We can win this.”

Ryosuke started choosing his character and his location. After he got everything prepared, he went into his gamer mode and began battle.

Two blocks away from Ryosuke’s place, also situated an apartment with a certain Nakajima Yuto’s concentration is glued on to his PC screen.

“Okay, so Fortnite isn’t actually that difficult.” Yuto’s avatar is hiding behind a huge tree as he was trying to view his enemy from afar. “You just gotta play again and again until you’re used to it.” He shot his gun and it directly hit his enemy, killing the avatar in the process. His own avatar then collected all the materials that his enemy left behind. 

Back to Ryosuke…

“You saw that guy in the far end, the one near that huge tree. He’s a freakin’ sharp-shooter, killing that guy with just one shot.” 

Thirty minutes has passed and the game is nearing its end. There are only 20 players left and the area is getting smaller and smaller. 

“Okay, so there’s this guy right in front of me and I think I can attack him with a single shot.” Ryosuke was sneaking around a house, looking out the window. The enemy is a couple of meters away from him. If he gets a clear shot, he could make it.

“Okay, I’m going.” He went out of the house with his weapon ready. He was about to shoot but suddenly the enemy turned around and saw Ryosuke coming. He backed up and made a wall to avoid Ryosuke.

“Dammit.” Ryosuke tried to look for other ways to trap the enemy. He couldn’t back out and hide because it’ll give time for the latter to find him and kill him first. He walked around the wall and tried to quickly end it but he wasn’t there anymore.

“Shit shit shit. Where is he?” A loud bang was heard and suddenly Ryosuke’s avatar disappeared. All of his equipment was left of the ground.

FINISHED 10TH. KILLED BY NAKAJI

“Ugggghhhh. Where did he come from?!” Ryosuke still couldn’t believe he died. He thought he almost got that Nakaji but he was fooled.

“That was too close.” Yuto slumped down on his seat but sat back up straight again. He picked up the fallen equipment and ran to find the other players. 

“That Dayama person almost got me.” I was this close to dying.” He said it with a wide smile on his face. He’s only playing virtually, but he somehow feels as exhausted as the character he’s playing. “He actually had a pretty good strategy of that surprise attack but the place was too open that’s why I was able to run away after I made that wall.” 

Yuto continued on playing and finished 3rd place. 

“Oh shit. I didn’t see him.” He grunted as his avatar was killed. “Oh well, 3rd is good enough.” 

Ryosuke was rubbing the bridge of his nose to release stress and tension. “Well, I reached 10th place. This is my fourth time playing Fortnite so I guess this isn’t a bad reach.” Ryosuke looked at his comments section and read some to see what the people thought of his play.

“You were playing with Nakajima Yuto?”   
“Yuto-kun!”  
“I didn’t expect you and Nakajima-san would actually cross paths.”  
“Hmmm. A lot of you guys are commenting about that Nakaji, ne. I guess he’s also a gamer? I don’t know him so I really can’t say a lot about him besides that he’s a good player.” 

“So I guess that’s all I have for you guys. I hope you enjoyed. Comment down below your thoughts or any games you want me to play next. Please do subscribe to my Twitch and also my Youtube channel at Yamada Ryosuke. With this, I’ll see you next week! Bye bye!”

Ryosuke ended his livestream then stretched his aching back and arm muscles. He pulled his head back and rested it on the back of his chair. His eyes staring at his cream colored ceiling.

“Nakajima Yuto.” He uttered under his breath. He was looking at his empty screen for a while before he starting typing in a certain gamer’s name.

“Yamada Ryosuke?” Yuto was reading his comments section and it was full of Yamada Ryosuke’s name. “Eh? I don’t know him though. Well, maybe we’ll cross paths again soon.” 

“Thanks for watching guys! Continue on commenting your thoughts and suggestions or recommendations. Subscribe to my Youtube channel if you have not at Nakajima Yuto. I’ll be back again next week. See you!

Yuto shut off his livestream. He let out a yawn and a couple of blinks, exercising his eyes that are too strained and exposed to the radiation. “Hmmm. Yamada Ryosuke.” He typed in his name in Google and the first thing he saw was a link to Ryosuke’s Youtube channel.

“So he’s also a Youtuber.” He clicked on the link and saw Ryosuke’s latest video at the very top. Yuto ended up clicking on the video and saw an all smiling Yamada Ryosuke at the beginning of the video. There, Ryosuke was making Alfredo pasta from scratch. 

“He’s really good.” Ryosuke commented after seeing Nakajima Yuto’s drumming skill. After searching for Yuto’s name on Google, he was brought to his Youtube channel. Ryosuke scrolled around, looking at what Yuto’s content looks like. 

“Amazing how he’s a musician, photographer and a gamer.” He kept on moving around Yuto’s channel, seeing all the various stuff Yuto has been doing for the past 2 years. “Plus, he’s kinda good looking.” Ryosuke added at the end. Nakajima Yuto isn’t just kinda good looking though. He’s HELLA good looking. Ryosuke just wanna deny the truth for now. 

“Cute.” Yuto said to himself as he saw Ryosuke trying to rub off the flour from his face but ended up with more than before. 

“He truly is an interesting person.” Two blocks away from each other but they had similar thoughts about one another.


	2. Will My Feelings Reach You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t think it’s weird I binge watched your videos?” 
> 
> “Well, if you think it’s weird that I also binge watched your videos.” 
> 
> They both laughed at their stupidity. All these coincidences keep on happening around them like destiny’s aligning their lives with each other. This has become the start of Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke’s friendship.

Six hours. That’s how long Yamada Ryosuke is on Nakajima Yuto’s Youtube channel. It’s already 2am but he isn’t feeling even a little bit sleepy. Yuto’s content doesn’t only involve making covers but he also has some light themed videos like “The Whisper Challenge” and “Answering Questions from Fans”. Ryosuke also does these kinds of videos especially when he has nothing planned for one. 

“Eh? He studies in Todai?” On the video Yuto was asked where he was studying at and what he’s taking up. “I can’t believe I never see him on campus.” 

Instead of feeling sleepy, hunger was what Ryosuke felt. “It’s already 2am?!” He paused the video and stretched his back and arms before standing up and walking to the kitchen. He brought his phone with him and opened up Youtube, continuing on where he left off.

You can hear Yuto’s voice resonating inside the kitchen while Ryosuke was opening up cupboards, looking for something to eat. 

“I guess cup ramen will do.” He started boiling water inside a small kettle. He sat down on the seat by the kitchen counter and watched the video while waiting for the water to boil. Yuto was answering questions about his life in general, his likes and dislikes, and questions about his family. “I wonder if we’ll ever meet one day.”

“That looks delicious.” Yuto commented as he watched Yamada Ryosuke video on making simple miso soup. It wasn’t only Rysouke who was up at 2am but Yuto as well is glued on his screen watching Ryosuke’s videos and salivating from time to time. It is amazing though that he wasn’t feeling hungry after watching for 6 hours straight. 

Yuto browsed more on Ryosuke’s channel and realized he wasn’t just focused on cooking and gaming but he also has some Q and A videos.

“What? Really? We’re from the same school?” He was learning little by little about Ryosuke like where he goes to school and what he’s taking up. He’s also learning about Ryosuke’s likes and dislikes, things about his family and many more. Nakajima Yuto sure is very intrigued of Ryosuke. “I wonder if we’ll ever meet one day.”

The next morning Yuto wakes up with the blasting sound from his alarm. The noise was so loud that it shook him up immediately. His phone was still on his hand and it was vibrating like crazy and screaming for him to get up. He shut off his alarm and sat up on his bed. Yuto had dark circles around his eyes, expected from someone who slept for only 4 hours. He kept on watching until 4 am and during that time he was on his bed but his phone still played videos. 

Yuto rubbed his eyes and massaged his pounding head before climbing out of bed and went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

The door to Ryosuke’s apartment opened and slowly Chinen tiptoed inside then closed the door with a soft click. He took off his shoes and wore his indoor slippers then proceeded inside with caution. He scanned the living room and found no one then he took a look inside the kitchen and was confused to see Ryosuke resting his head on his arm, sleeping while his other hand had his phone. The empty ramen cup was left on the counter beside him. 

Chinen walked towards Ryosuke direction and saw that his phone was unlocked. He slowly took it from Ryosuke’s hand and saw Yuto’s channel. Chinen also opened his history and saw a bunch of Nakajima Yuto videos that he finished watching.

“Ryosuke?” he tried waking him up. 

“Ryosuke, wake up. You’re gonna hurt your neck if you sleep like this.” He shook him slightly but Ryosuke just squirmed. 

“Wake up and go to your room.” He intensified his shaking and it made Ryosuke flutter his eyes and open them.

“Oh, you’re home.” The first thing he saw was Chinen’s face. “You want breakfast?” He asked but he wasn’t moving an inch from where he is. He even closed his eyes again and propped his elbow, letting his chin rest on his palm.

“Ryosuke, why are you sleeping in the kitchen?” 

“I fell asleep after I ate some ramen.” 

“No, you fell asleep after you were watching Nakajima Yuto on your phone.” Ryosuke opened his eyes in a snap and looked straight at Chinen with a how-did-you-know look. “I looked at your phone and saw you were on this Nakajma’s channel then I saw your history and there’s like 50 videos here of his. 

“Do you know what privacy is?” Chinen just shrugged his shoulders. “We’ve been best friends since middle school. I don’t think privacy is needed between us.” 

“Is that so? Well, what did you do at Yuya’s apartment last night?” Ryosuke raised a challenging brow towards his best friend.

“None of your business.” Chinen responded quickly. 

“Exactly my point.” Chinen just rolled his eyes at him. “By the way, I’ll take you up on that breakfast. I’m hungry.” He then walked out the kitchen and went to his room. Ryosuke just shook his head and questioned as to how they’ve been best friends for so long.

It was already 10am when the two of them finished eating breakfast. Chinen was washing the dishes while Ryosuke was wiping the counter tops. 

“What time does your class start today?” Chinen asked. 

“11:30am, I have literature.” Ryosuke answered back. He kept on wiping the table then suddenly stopped midway. 

“SHIT.” He cursed quite loudly. “What’s wrong?” 

“I didn’t do my assignment in literature last night.” 

“Too busy watching Nakajima Yuto?”

“Shut up. This is serious.” He was panicking inside the kitchen, pacing back and forth, and thinking of any solution. “Ughhh shit, I’m gonna be late if I don’t get ready now.” He rushed out the kitchen and went to his room to grab his towel then rushed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ryosuke just made it in time for class which was bad for him actually because the only seat available was at the very front. 

“Can this day get any worse?” He grunted. Ryosuke straight up looked like shit. Messy damp hair, he wasn’t able to dry it because he was already running late. Dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. And the worst posture ever as he walked to the front. 

“I am so screwed.” He slumped down his seat and dropped his head on his desk. 

“Good morning class.” Their professor entered the classroom and right away started her lecture. Ryosuke couldn’t pay attention. He was dead-ass tired; his lids were starting to fall. He kept on pinching his thigh and “tried” to take down notes even though nothing goes in his head. 

“Okay so I gave you something to do last meeting because I was absent. Please pass them to the front. Yamada-kun, please collect them for me.” He asked Ryosuke who was sitting right in front of her. Ryosuke just smiled then stood up and collected all the papers.

“Here you go, professor.” He set it down on the table but before he could leave, the professor asked another favor. “Can you help me bring them to the faculty room? I’ve got this laptop and projector to carry.” 

“Sure.” He grabbed his bag before carrying all his classmates’ assignments then followed the professor to the faculty room. His teacher was a very cheerful and understanding person. He was actually thinking on the way to the faculty room if he could ask his professor for an extension even just for two hours. 

“Just put them down there, Yamada-kun. Thank you.” He placed it on top of her table. He was about to leave but he just really felt the need and the desperation to ask for an extension.

“Ummm, professor?” he started off. 

“Yes?” 

Ryosuke swallowed the lump getting stuck on his throat before he took a deep breath in and ask his professor.

“I was wondering if I could pass my assignment later this afternoon?” 

“Eh? This assignment? I already gave you two days for this.” It was totally understandable that the professor would say no but Ryosuke’s still holding on for a miracle. Literature wasn’t actually a major subject but he can’t fail it or else he’ll take it again next semester. It’s a hassle to take classes again when you can just finish it in one semester.

“I know. And I apologize for not having one. But I had a painful headache and high fever for two days. I wanted to go to the infirmary but I didn’t have the strength to leave my apartment.” Ryosuke thanked the heavens that he actually looks awful today with the dark circles still apparent under his eyes. 

“You should really be thankful I’m understanding. I know how busy college is.” Ryosuke’s face suddenly lit up. 

“But I have to fair to your classmates who made an effort to pass on time. So I’m gonna give you extra work.” 

“That’s really not a problem professor. Thank you!” He was freaking beaming at his teacher. Somehow he forgot he was supposed to be “sickly” and not as energetic as this.

“Besides the paper I assigned you to do, I also want you to create a report on this novel.” She was looking around her table for a piece of paper on which she wrote her guidelines on. 

“Oh wait, did I give it to Nakajima-kun earlier?” Ryosuke’s ears perked up after hearing the name. Nakajima? Nakajima Yuto? Maybe? He was thinking as the teacher kept on searching.

“I really did give it to him. Yamada-kun, go to the library and look for Nakajima Yuto.” his eyes widened after he confirmed that it was indeed the man who he was watching for eight hours straight on his phone. “I gave him the guidelines for the report since he as well was not able to do the assignment. You’d have different novels to work on but the format and type of content would be the same.” 

“Yes professor. Thank you very much.” He gave his teacher a bow then went on his way to the library. Ryosuke wasn’t expecting this to be happening. He did actually want to meet Yuto but he didn’t think it would be this soon. He reached the library and slowly opened the door to avoid making too much noise. He popped his head inside to scan the room. 

“Maybe he’s at the Western Literature section.” That section was at the back of the library and it also had a couple of tables and chair there. Ryosuke walked to the back and scanned every aisle. 

At the very back of the library was Nakajima Yuto scratching his head trying to come up with words for his report. He was being surrounded by a lot of reference books. Yamada Ryosuke’s heart was beating because of nervousness. He didn’t actually know the reason as to why. He was just gonna come up to Yuto and ask for the guidelines. Was it because he was embarrassed that he spent all night just watching his videos and probably knowing half of his being? Maybe. 

Well it’s not like he knows me, anyway. That’s what Ryosuke was thinking which is entirely false but he doesn’t really know that.

He took a deep breath then showed a smile and walked up to Yuto.

“Nakajima-san?” he called his attention. Yuto looked up to see who was calling him. 

“Yes?” His jaw just immediately dropped and his eyes widened. He couldn’t believe Yamada Ryosuke was in front of him. The person who he watched all night on the screen was right here calling his name.

“Yamada Ryosuke-san?” Ryosuke was surprised that Yuto knew him. 

“Yes. I’m Aihara-sensei’s student and she said you have the guidelines for the report with you?” 

“Ah yes. It’s here.” He looked around his messy table and found the guidelines then gave it to Ryosuke. 

“Thank you.” Ryosuke took the paper from Yuto’s and read it. On the other hand, Nakajima Yuto kept on staring at Ryosuke’s face; a million things going in his mind. 

Yah, he’s prettier in real life. I can’t believe there’s a person like him existing. Damn.

Ryosuke may be reading the paper but his heart was beating fast. He could really feel Yuto’s stare and it confused him as to why.

Why is he staring? Do I have something on my face? Will it leave a bad impression? 

“Well, anyway, thanks for this Nakajima-san” he gave Yuto a smile and small bow then took one step back.

“Wait” Yuto abruptly stood up making his voice quite loud. The librarian appeared and shushed him. He bowed as an apology. 

“Why don’t we work together? I know we have different novels but we can somehow ask each other for help.” Yuto is really trying to find ways to get to know more about Ryosuke even though he already knows the surface of who he is. He can see Ryosuke being silent and it was not a good sign. He didn’t wanna be turned down from being friends.

“Yeah, sure” Ryosuke gave a smile. “I’ll just get the reference books I need.” Ryosuke walked to the Western Literature book shelves and grabbed the ones he needed. He ended up getting 5 reference books. 

“What’s the novel you’re working on?” he sat down across Yuto and placed his books on the table. “ To Kill a Mockingbird. How about you?” 

“The Catcher in the Rye.” Ryosuke responded. 

The two fell in silence afterwards. As much as they wanted to socialize, they didn’t want to bother each other with their work and the awkward tension is just surrounding them. 

Two hours passed. It was already 2pm and neither of them had eaten lunch. They were too busy doing their assignments and reports that they didn’t realize it was past lunch time. It wasn’t until Ryosuke’s stomach started grumbling that made the stop what they were doing midway.

This is so freaking embarrassing 

Ryosuke wanted to slap himself for doing such act but it’s not like he could control it. He suddenly heard a soft chuckle across from him. Ryosuke looked up from his writing and saw Yuto chuckling. Cute, he thought as he looks at Yuto with a small smile. 

“Do you wanna grab some lunch?” Yuto looked at Ryosuke and asked. “I am getting kinda hungry too.” 

“Sure.” 

They collected their papers and put them inside their bags but left the books on the table since they were gonna come back after getting something to eat. 

The two were walking side by side but no one had anything to say. Well their minds a hundred different things they want to ask to the each other but neither got the guts to start. 

“Umm, Nakajima-san-“

“Umm, Yamada-kun”

They said at the same time. They then laughed which helped the dense atmosphere around them start to disappear. 

“You go first.’ Ryosuke replied.

“I heard you were a gamer.” Yuto started with a topic that they both knew. 

“Well, it is a hobby of mine.” He replied. “So are you, though. You’re amazing in Fortnite.” Ryosuke complimented him on his performance last night. “Finishing 3rd is such a huge achievement.” 

“Have a lot of people been commenting my name on your game play as well? Because on mine, there were a lot.” 

The awkward tension disappeared in an instant. All they needed was to talk about something they have in common which is gaming. They ate their lunch inside the cafeteria and their conversation continued on like that. 

A few minutes later, in the middle of their lunch, Chinen enters the cafeteria. He was also there to grab lunch but he didn’t expect to see his best friend there too eating with someone he doesn’t know. All he could see is his back. He got intrigued so before he grabbed a tray, he approached Ryosuke’s table to see who he was with and what they were talking about since Ryosuke’s smile was so wide it looked painful.

“Ryosuke” he called his best friend’s name.

“Oh Chinen.” His and Yuto’s conversation was cut as Chinen approached them. He reached their table and took a glance at Ryosuke and then at the person across him.

“Nakajima Yuto?” he pointed at him. “You actually met him?” he turned back to Ryosuke and the memory of this morning came back rushing to Ryosuke’s mind. 

“Don’t say anything st –“ Chinen is always one step ahead of him and said the number one thing he was avoiding all day. 

“Ryosuke watches a lot of your Youtube videos.” 

“Oh really? I didn’t expect you’d be into my channel. It’s not really much.” Yuto’s always been so humble even though he’s absolutely perfect in everything he does.

“He’s SO into your channel, probably watched 50 of your videos in one night.” 

“Okay, time to go Chinen. Enjoy your lunch. BYE.” He covered his best friend’s mouth even though it was already useless since he has said everything to Yuto. Chinen took Ryosuke’s hand off his mouth and gave him a teasing smirk. “It was nice meeting you, Nakajima-kun.” He left the two with their unfinished lunches. 

Ryosuke wanted the floor to eat him whole. Now he is sure that he embarrassed himself in front of Yuto. He probably thinks I’m a stalker. Dammit Chinen.

“I’m glad you enjoyed watching my videos. Are you also into music?” Yuto was grinning from ear to ear which was not the reaction Ryosuke was expecting. 

“You don’t think it’s weird I binge watched your videos?” 

“Well, if you think it’s weird that I also binge watched your videos.” They both laughed at their stupidity. All these coincidences keep on happening around them like destiny’s aligning their lives with each other. This has become the start of Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke’s friendship.

Since then on they have been inseparable. They’ve been showing on each other’s channels, doing stupid challenges and creating new content. Of course their fans enjoyed it very much, to the point of them shipping the two as YutoYama. 

“Oh, Yamada you’re here.” Hikaru entered the music room and saw Ryosuke sitting down on the couch looking at his phone. He looked up to Hikaru and nodded as a greeting. 

“We recorded a cover of Perfect by Ed Sheeran earlier. Yama is such an amazing singer.” Yuto always loved to compliment Ryosuke even on the smallest detail like how nice Ryosuke’s hair is or how great his voice sounds. 

“It’s really not that great. You’re overreacting Yutti.” And every time Yuto compliments him, he gets embarrassed right away. After three months of being friends, they also started calling each other with nicknames. 

After Yuto was done returning the guitar and drums on their proper places, he plopped down beside Ryosuke on the couch. Ryosuke then grabbed the water bottle on top of the table and passed it to Yuto who gladly accepted with a smile. Yuto’s bag was also beside Ryosuke and he took out a small towel and gave it to Yuto. 

“Arigatou.” After he gulped a huge amount of water, he gave it back to Ryosuke and exchanged it with the towel he was holding then wiped down the sweat on this forehead, face and neck.

“You look like a couple.” Hikaru said after observing the two. Ryosuke and Yuto snapped their heads towards Hikaru and both were beaming bright red.

“Whaaattt? Noo.”

“It’s just were close.” 

“Yeah, close.”

They talked over each other with a flustered expression. Hikaru just shook his head and sent a teasing smile at the two. 

“Oh I have to go. I still have a class.” He looked at his watch and saw that he only had 5 minutes left before class. “I’ll call you later.” Yuto said as Ryosuke was fixing his stuff.

“Sure.” He gave a soft smile at Yuto then stood up and walked towards the door.

“Bye, senpai.” He bid Hikaru farewell then exited the room. 

“You’re so freaking obvious Nakajima Yuto.” Hikaru took Ryosuke’s spot on the couch and rolled his eyes at Yuto.

“What? What did I do this time?” Yuto got even more flustered being interrogated by his senpai like this.

“You like Yamada-kun” he said it straight to Yuto’s face since he was completely denying it.

“You’re really funny Hikaru-kun.” He stifled a laugh then wiped his face trying to hide the blush creeping up. 

“Oh c’mon. I’ll call you later? Real smooth, buddy.” 

“We’re friends. Friends call each other.”

“Every night?” 

“Not really every night.” He pouted. 

“Just admit it Yuto. I know how you look at him every time you two would collab. I can see the hearts and rainbows all over you.” 

“Okay mom! I’ll admit it! I love Yamada Ryosuke.” His ears were so red and it was quite cute to see that kind of reaction from Yuto. 

“Great. Now tell him how you feel.” 

“No.”

“Why?”

“Umm, I don’t know if you know but he doesn’t like me the way I do. I don’t wanna ruin our friendship.” Yuto slumped down on the couch and covered his face with the small towel. A deep sigh was then heard from him. 

“You’re really stupid, you know that?” He wishes he could smack Yuto on the head until he realized it. “Take the risk Yuto. Life isn’t long enough for you to just stay like this.” 

“I still can’t. I need more time.” 

“Now you’re just being a pussy.” There was no response from the younger one. Hikaru just let out a sigh and rolled his eyes at him. 

“Ryosuke?” Chinen knocked on Ryosuke’s door. There was no response so he pressed his ear on the door.

“Chinen’s calling for me. I’ll call back soon, okay? Bye.” Chinen faintly heard from the door. Ryosuke got up from his bed and opened his door.

“What’s up?”

“Who were you talking to?” Chinen asked. 

“Yuto, why?” 

“Nothing, I have something to tell you.” Chinen looked pretty serious, more than he usually is. 

“Yeah? What’s it about.” They headed to the living room and sat down on the couch. Ryosuke was looking at Chinen but the latter had his head hung low. Chinen then took a deep breath then looked straight at Ryosuke.

“Yuya asked me to move in with him.” He wasn’t actually expecting that. 

“Oh” was all Ryosuke could say. His mind went blank for a second but then he was pulled back into reality. “Did you say yes?” Please say no. 

“Yes.” Chinen lowered his gaze again.

“Oh.” The two have never been apart since middle school. They’ve lived with each other for half of their life and now suddenly being apart is somehow heartbreaking.

“I really love him Ryosuke as much I do love you too but-“

“You don’t need to explain Chii. I mean you never do and I understand why you think this time you have to but I understand.” Ryosuke gave his best friend a sweet smile. “You’re still my best friend and you’ll always be. We grow up, Chii. I know Yuya’s gonna be a capable man who’ll take care of you.” 

Ryosuke was clouded a while ago by negative thoughts of his best friend leaving him but he isn’t actually. He’s just moving on with his life, opening up a new chapter. 

“I love you, Ryosuke.” Chinen was never about affection but this one really needed it. He hugged Ryosuke very tightly and of course he returned it with a tight embrace as well. “You’re really my best friend. This is the only time I’m gonna tell you this so you don’t expect I’ll say it again.” Ryosuke ran his hand on Chinen’s back. “You’re my best friend too, idiot.”

Two weeks after that, Chinen had all this things packed and was ready to leave. 

“Don’t destroy the apartment, kay? I’m still coming back here to visit.” They were by the door and Yuya was downstairs with the car ready to pick Chinen up. 

“Why are you telling me that? I should warn Yuya not to leave you alone in his apartment or else you’ll destroy his place up.” 

“Idiot.” They still manage to tease each other. “Take care of yourself and just call Yuto if ever you’re lonely.” He winked at Ryosuke, teasing him which earned him to see a blushing Ryosuke.

“Hurry up and leave already.” He pushed a chuckling Chinen out the door. 

“He won’t push you away if you tell him your real feelings.” Chinen always knows what his best friend is feeling. I mean they are best friends so it’s already natural for them to figure out what the other is thinking. 

“I just need more time.” 

“Stop being a wuss.” 

“Yuya’s waiting for you downstairs. You don’t want him to wait too long.” He tried changing the topic.

“He’ll wait forever. Don’t worry.” With one last hug Chinen bid his best friend goodbye and left their apartment. 

“This is delicious!” Yuto complimented Ryosuke on his cooking for the nth time. It was a Saturday and Ryosuke invited Yuto to his apartment to play the new Kingdom Hearts game that recently came out. 

They started playing at 2pm and now it’s already 7 and the two were hungry. Yuto suggested to call for delivery since maybe Ryosuke would be already too tired to cook but he still insisted on making dinner. They had some Simmered Red Snapper which is Ryosuke’s best dish. He added some vegetable side dishes and a bowl of rice. 

“Slow down, you’re gonna choke.” Yuto was stuffing his face with the fish, rice then vegetables like there was no tomorrow. “Itch wrelly gwooz” he was talking with a full mouth but it was understandable for Ryosuke. He just shook his head at Yuto’s childish antic.

After dinner Ryosuke placed all the plates on the sink and was about to start washing them. Yuto was behind him in such a close distance that he could feel Yuto’s breath on his hair. It sent electricity all over his body making his toes curl. 

“W-what is it, Yutti?” he thought of turning around to face Yuto but it would be a bad idea if he came face to face with him with such a short distance. 

“I’ll wash the dishes, you’ve already cooked dinner.” He felt Yuto’s lips on his hair and maybe it was Ryosuke’s imagination or not but he felt Yuto kissing his hair. He was freaking stuck on his place, his brain could not process anything. He didn’t know if it was real or not. 

Ryosuke snapped out of his trance when Yuto held him by the arms and moved him to the side. Yuto then stepped in front to wash the dishes. The blush on Ryosuke’s cheeks was so visible but luckily Yuto was more concentrated on the dishes. 

“Thank you” was all he could utter in a soft voice.

Ryosuke walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. He touched the top of his head and suddenly felt that warm fluttery feeling resurfacing. 

“Stop it Ryosuke. Don’t be an idiot.” He kept on fanning his face to lower down his temperature and calm his system. As soon as he did, he grabbed his phone and opened his social media just to kill time.

A few minutes passed, Yuto was already done with the dishes and even put them back on their proper places. He then settled down beside Ryosuke on the couch. “Let’s continue the game?” 

“Yeah.” Before they could pick up the controllers, thunder came rolling in. Ryosuke stood up and opened the curtains and saw the large dump of rain. “That’s a lot of rain.” 

“Do you happen to have an umbrella I can borrow? I didn’t bring mine.” Yuto asked as he stood beside Ryosuke by the window and looked at the hard downpour. Ryosuke was nibbling on his lips and his hands were clenched. “Yama?” 

“You can stay for here tonight.” He said so softly that Yuto wasn’t able to hear it.

“Eh? Can you say it again? I wasn’t able to hear it.” He turned towards Ryosuke and the latter did the same. Now they’re face to face but Ryosuke was looking down on the floor.

“I said you can stay the night.” Yuto’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect Ryosuke would ask him to sleep over. Slowly a blush crept on his face. 

“It’s raining very hard so it’s gonna be difficult for you to travel back home. I have a spare room since Chinen isn’t here anymore so you can use it. But I don’t think my clothes would fit you though. I just try to find one later-“ Ryosuke’s small rant was stopped by a snort coming from Yuto.

“You’re just so cute, you know that?” Yuto patted Ryosuke’s head and the latter was once again stuck on his place, his heart beating so loud he was afraid Yuto might hear it. 

They continued on playing for four more hours or until they’ve realized that their eyes are getting dry and tired from all the TV radiation. Ryosuke offered Yuto some clothes and a towel then showed him where the bathroom was. 

While Yuto was taking a bath, Ryosuke prepared Chinen’s old room and put on bedsheets and pillows for Yuto to sleep on. 

“Yama?” Yuto called out for his name. 

“In here.” Yuto followed the voice and saw Ryosuke fluffing up the pillow before settling it down on the bed. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem. I’m just across the hall if you need anything. Well, then good night Yutti.” Ryosuke smiled at him.

“Good night Yama.” Yuto smiled back then Ryosuke exited the room leaving Yuto. 

Ryosuke then took a bath as well and returned to his room. The rain was still pouring hard outside. It was already midnight but his mind isn’t close to asleep. All his lights were turned off and he was already nicely tucked in his bed. He tried playing with his phone to tire him out but it was still not working. His brain is preoccupied by a certain Nakajima Yuto who was sleeping in the room across him. 

Two hours have passed and still nothing. He was still wide awake.

“That’s it.” Ryosuke threw his blanket off him and climbed down his bed. He stormed outside his room and stopped in front of Yuto’s. He was about to knock but he stopped midway. The pounding on his heart got stronger. He took a deep breath then raised his hand again to knock but was surprised when the door suddenly opened. Yuto was startled to see Ryosuke in front of his door.

“I… ummm… I…” his eyes were on Yuto’s chest, trying to avoid looking up to his face.

“Couldn’t sleep? Ryosuke nodded his head. “Me too.” Yuto replied.

“Would you like some tea?” 

“Tea does sound nice.” 

Yuto stayed in the living room while Ryosuke prepared the tea. He took out two mugs and poured out fresh green tea for the both of them. He then sat down beside Yuto on the couch and gave him one mug.

“Thank you.” 

“It’s been quiet in here ever since Chinen left. Kinda sad.” He gave out out a stifled laugh. 

“You’ve been together for such a long time of course it’s gonna get sad when you’re gonna be separated. But it doesn’t mean he’s gone forever.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Ryosuke replied back. “Thank you for being here. I’m really glad.” Yuto took a look at Ryosuke who was giving him such a loving smile. Ryosuke truly looked beautiful even when it’s dark outside and the room is only slightly dimmed. Yuto’s heart was beating so fast that it’s like it took control of his body.

Yuto moved closer to Ryosuke and his hand reached to cup Ryosuke’s cheek. The latter’s breath hitched and his mind went blank with just a single touch from Yuto. 

“Yuto?” Ryosuke said in the softest voice. Yuto was about to lean in for a kiss but then stopped. He then rested his forehead on Ryosuke’s and had his eyes closed.

“Gomen.”

The next day it felt like nothing just happened. They were back to being friends, forgotten about that sentimental moment they had at 2am. They were on the dining counter eating breakfast that was cooked by Ryosuke.

“Did you receive an email from Youtube?” Yuto asked as he slurped his miso soup.

“About Vidcon? Yep.”

“It’s great it’s on December and we can go since it’s winter break.” 

“Yeah.” 

They were invited by Youtube to attend the first ever Winter Vidcon in Los Angeles, California. They planned on going there together since it was a foreign land and it’s better to go with someone. 

Yuto left in the afternoon because he still had his video to edit. Ryosuke let out a very deep sigh and his heart never stopped beating so loud. 

“I can’t believe I’m falling in love with Nakajima Yuto.” He entered his room and sat down on his chair in front of his desk. He was doing nothing actually but his brain got a thousand words to say. 

Ryosuke suddenly grabbed a pen and paper and started writing. 

“Are you near?” Yuto was on the phone with Ryosuke who was rushing to the airport. Their flight to America leaves in an hour.

“Yeah. I’m exiting the taxi.” Yuto looked around and saw a running Ryosuke with a suit case and a back pack.

“Sorry I’m late. I had to pass by my parents’ house.” 

“It’s ok. Let’s just hurry. By the way we have the same suit case, cool.” They immediately went inside the airport and just in time to check in their bags and board the plane. 

“We made it!” Ryosuke slumped down his seat and Yuto sat beside him.

It was a 12 hour flight from Tokyo to California. During the flight, Yuto and Ryosuke kept on watching movies of any genre. They also practiced their English since it isn’t as polished as when a native speaks it. Ryosuke also brought his 2 consoles so they were able to play while on the flight. 

It was already night time. The captain said they were gonna arrive early morning in California. Ryosuke was sleeping beside Yuto but his head kept on turning from left to right, trying to find a comfortable spot. Yuto saw this and thought it was cute how Ryosuke would squirm. 

Yuto then let Ryosuke’s head lean on his shoulder. Ryosuke’s expression changed into a soft one and settled quite nicely on Yuto’s shoulder. Yuto was then surprised when suddenly, Ryosuke’s arm wrapped around his. 

“Cute.” Yuto pressed a soft kiss on Ryosuke temple then leaned his head on Ryosuke’s and tried to catch some sleep before they land in California.

“Yutti!!! Can you believe it?! We’re in America!” Ryosuke was rushing out the airport and started taking pictures everywhere. 

“You’re such a kid.” Ryosuke just pouted at Yuto and he wished he could kiss those plump lips. “Stop pouting.” He ruffled Ryosuke’s hair.

They called for a taxi to bring them to their hotel. They reserved 2 rooms for their 1-week stay in California. Vidcon is gonna start tomorrow, Friday and end on Sunday. The rest of the days were for vacation and the following week, they were planning on going to New York. 

“402. This is me.” Ryosuke stopped in front of his hotel room and pressed the key card on the door. It made a sound informing him that it was open. 

“and this is me. 403.” Yuto did the same and it also made the sound. 

“See you in 10 minutes?” They planned on grabbing lunch since it’s already 1pm.

“Sure.” They both entered their rooms and settled in. Ryosuke jumped onto his fluffy bed rolled on it since it was twice the size of his bed in Japan. He then climbed down and started to unpack his stuff. He opened his suit case but was surprised to see that the stuff inside wasn’t his. He looked at the contents and found a familiar shirt. 

“This is Yuto’s.” They might have swapped suit cases since they had the same ones. He closed the bag then thought of returning it back to Yuto since he probably has his. Ryosuke’s calm expression then suddenly fell into utter shock and worry.

“Shit! The letter is in my suit case.” He rushed to his door and opened it but abruptly stopped when he found Yuto outside about to knock on it. Ryosuke looked at down and saw Yuto holding a letter. His letter.

“Yuto, I can explain. I was gonna give this to you during our trip to New York. I know you might not feel the same way but please please hear me out first and –“

Nakajima Yuto stopped Ryosuke’s blabber with a kiss on the mouth. Yuto cupped Ryosuke’s face and kissed him with all the love he’s got. Ryosuke’s eyes widen at the sudden kiss and his heart couldn’t stop beating so loud. He suddenly closed his eyes and kissed Yuto back, his hands holding onto Yuto’s shirt.

Dear Nakajima Yuto,

Cliché as this letter might be but I think this is the only way I can express how I feel without stuttering or saying something stupid. I am very thankful for your existence and I couldn’t believe Fortnite brought us together. For the six months that I have known you, I can say that you’re a total dork. You always make me laugh and cheer me up when I feel sad. I’m especially thankful that you’re always there for me since Chinen left. That night when you slept over for the first time, we were on my couch and you were about to kiss me, I wish you did. I don’t know why you hesitated. Was it because it was wrong? Was it because you felt differently from what I felt for you? If you’re curious as to how I feel towards you, well, I love you Nakajima Yuto. Maybe I’ve been denying it for quite a while now too but this time I’m 100% sure I do. I’m not expecting you to feel the same way but I’m hoping. 

Yaamda Ryosuke

Yuto broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Ryosuke’s.

“I love you too.”


	3. I'll Scream My Love For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryosuke’s lips were addicting. It was his drug, his kryptonite. It weakens him but at the same time, it fuels the burning desire inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I was able to post the last chapter! 😥 Thank you for making all this way of the story. 😍 I hope you'll enjoy reading the finale! 🙏😊

December in California isn’t hot but it isn’t that cold too. Compared to other parts of the country where most people are having snow days, California just gets chilly and that’s the coldest it’s gonna get. Ryosuke was wearing some black jeans, a white shirt and his favorite black bomber jacket plus his black suede shoes. While on the other hand, Yuto was sporting a yellow and black striped shirt under a denim jacket with his dark jeans and white sneakers. He also wore his Ray Ban eyeglasses to tie the outfit together. 

“Don’t you think you’re wearing too much black?” He was eyeing Ryosuke from head to toe. Ryosuke looked back at him and did the same.

“Don’t you think denim on denim doesn’t work?” Yuto rolled his eyes at Ryosuke then moved forward and pinched both his cheeks. “Denim on denim does work. I have studied colors and textures so don’t lecture me on that.” Ryosuke tried to remove Yuto’s hands on his chubby cheeks but he didn’t budge.

“Yutti it hurts!!” He pinched Yuto’s side which made the taller yelp and let go of his cheeks. 

“That hurt too!” 

“Great now we’re even.” Ryosuke was rubbing his red cheeks from Yuto’s abuse as Yuto was soothing his side from Ryosuke’s sharp pinch. The two just then laughed off the pain making them look like crazy idiots. Thankfully they were still inside Ryosuke’s hotel room so no one got had witness their weird antics.  
Yuto placed his hands over Ryosuke’s which were still on his cheeks. He then leaned in closer and landed a peck on his lips. Ryosuke smiled at the sudden sweet gesture. 

As planned before the confession happened, they were gonna grab lunch since it was almost afternoon. Ryosuke whipped out his phone, looking for good restaurants near them. There was one which was two blocks away from their hotel serving a variety of burgers.

The two of them were outside their hotel. Yuto turned his camera on and tried to film their activity for today.

“Hey guys, welcome back to my channel! As you can see around me”, he filmed his surroundings, the buildings, streets and people, “I am in America; Los Angeles, California to be exact!” He turned the camera back to his face, filming him and Ryosuke who was beside me.

“I’m here too as well.” Ryosuke had his cheek pressed on Yuto’s arm as he gave a smile to the camera. Ryosuke made different facial expressions as Yuto zoomed in and out on him.

“Cute.” Yuto commented “So, Yama and I are here for Winter Vidcon 2019 which starts tomorrow. 

“As for now, we’re gonna eat some lunch at this burger joint two blocks away from here.” Ryosuke added.

They started walking to the burger joint as they talked each other and to the camera. This is already very common in LA so people didn’t give them weird looks. Yuto was filming them from shoulder level up so the camera cannot actually capture their intertwined hands. The only thing it can capture is how close Ryosuke is to Yuto which is actually very close, not even a little space in between. As much as they would love to tell their fans about their new found relationship, they wanna spend some time together intimately. They’ll tell them soon but for now, they just want to enjoy a great couple’s vacation. 

They arrived at the restaurant after a while. It had a retro themed interior with the juke box at the far end, booths at both sides of the restaurant and a counter with seats near the cashier. Walls were painted with white and mint green stripes, decorated with framed pictured of 70s and 80s celebrities.

The couple chose to sit at a booth. After they settled, a waitress came in and took their order. Yuto was still on his vlogging mode, turning his camera at Ryosuke.

“They have milkshakes here!” Like a little kid, his eyes were sparkling. You couldn’t deny he looked hella cute and Yuto once again let go of that remark. 

“What flavor did you get?” 

“My favorite strawberry of course; and Yuto got the Vanilla one because he’s plain and dull.” Ryosuke would always tease Yuto with his liking to Vanilla saying there are a million flavors in the world and you chose the most basic one? That’s straight up milk and we all know you don’t need that. 

“Oi, Vanilla is great. It’s the mother of all flavors.” 

Their orders arrived fifteen minutes later. They ordered two quarter pound cheese burgers and the milk shakes. They thanked their server after she set down their food. She left the two with a smile and an “Enjoy your meal.”

“Itadakimasu!” Even though they’re not in Japan, it’s still a part of them to give thanks for their food. 

“Give my audience a food review since you are a culinary student.” Ryosuke held the burger with his hands and gave it a good sniff. 

“It smells like a burger.” He said in all seriousness and Yuto just rolled his eyes at him. 

“Yama, I don’t think we will eat it if it didn’t.” Ryosuke then took a big bite out of his burger. The mustard left a mark on the right end of his lips. 

“This is amazing!” Sometimes Yuto wonders if Ryosuke is really 23 years old. He sometimes acts like he is, sometimes he’s more mature and sometimes, like this time; he acts like a 5 year old kid having the taste of his very first burger. “American burgers are much bigger than what we have in Japan.”

“So, I had the mushroom cheese burger with caramelized onions. It really has a nice balance of flavors; not one overpowers the other and I love the patty. It’s so juicy and tender.” Ryosuke is still a culinary student at heart. The mustard on his lip still hasn’t left so Yuto grabbed a table napkin with his free hand and wiped the side of Ryosuke’s mouth. 

“Thank you.” He beamed at him. “Give me the camera for a sec.” Yuto wanted to ask why before he could grab it but Ryosuke already got the camera on his hands and turned the lens towards Yuto.

“What’s this about?” Ryosuke then moved Yuto’s burger to the side and replaced it with the vanilla and strawberry milkshake right in front of him. 

“I want you to sip your vanilla milkshake then take a sip of mine after. I want you to see how bland your taste is.” It was a silly experiment that no one would ever do besides Ryosuke who wants to prove his point right here, right now.

“My choice won’t change though. I’ll still prefer Vanilla over Strawberry.”

“Just sip.” 

Yuto shook his head but did what his boyfriend instructed him to do. He took a sip of his favorite vanilla milkshake, savoring the sweet taste of it. “Perfection.” 

“Now take a sip of the best milkshake flavor on Earth.” Yuto grabbed on to the straw of the strawberry drink in front of him and took a sip. 

“So?” 

“You know what-” Yuto’s eyes were wide open like he was reborn again after that sip. He kept smacking his lips, trying to retain the flavor on his tongue. Ryosuke had a smirk on thinking that he got Yuto this time, proving he was right. “I still love vanilla.” Ryosuke’s smile dropped and Yuto on the other hand was laughing his ass off. 

“Experiment over. Nakajima Yuto has no taste at all when it comes to milkshake flavors.” Ryosuke turned the camera to him for his final conclusion then returned it back to Yuto.

The two continued on with their lunch like normal. They turned off the camera and focused on their meal. Even though they’re already lovers, things still remain the same. They were comfortable with each other since the very beginning so there wasn’t an awkward phase. 

“Hey, wanna watch a movie at my room later?” Yuto pulled on the shorter one’s hand. Their hands were linked together as they were walking around a mall. The couple was shopping for some clothes, necessities and toiletries that they didn’t pack since it would have been a hassle to bring when they could just buy here. 

“I’ve seen this movie on Netflix that’s pretty cool. It’s about a cop and his wife on vacation and they’re caught in a murder mystery.” 

“Yeah, sure. Sounds fun. Oh, we should buy some popcorn then!”  
The two had fun exploring the city. Yuto was vlogging in between their stops to the park, aquarium and many other different famous landmarks the city had to offer. 

“Yama” 

Ryosuke looked back at Yuto who had his camera focused on him then suddenly he heard a click.

“Oh, this is a great shot.” They previewed the picture and it was indeed a great candid shot of Ryosuke. He had his hands inside his jacket’s pockets and his body looking back at the camera. The gray buildings and pavement surrounding him gave great contrast to his monochromatic clothes. 

“Maybe I should stop going to culinary school and be a model instead.” 

“Maybe start growing first before you do.” That remark earned him a smack at the back of his head. While he was soothing his head, Ryosuke was already walking away from him.

“Yama, I was joking.” Yuto was laughing as he caught up to his boyfriend. He then slipped his hand into Ryosuke’s and gave it a tight squeeze. Ryosuke wasn’t saying anything but he squeezed back implying they were good now. “Idiot.” He muttered under his breath.

There was a knock on Yuto’s door. He just got to putting on some pajamas pants and a plain tee. He opened the door and was welcome with an expected as well as an unexpected scene right in front of him.

Expected: Yamada Ryosuke appearing at his door step by 9pm with popcorn for their movie watching.

Unexpected: Yamada Rysouke appearing at his door step by 9pm with popcorn for their movie watching, wearing boxer shorts and an oversized white shirt that was big enough to cover his shorts, sometimes making you question if he really is wearing one. 

“I made use of the microwave they have in rooms. Now, we have fresh and hot popcorn.” He moved Yuto aside and entered his room. 

“Yeah, hot.” Not sure if Yuto was also referring to the popcorn or… something (someone) else. He followed Ryosuke with his eyes. This is the first time he saw his creamy white flawless legs that makes you wonder if it belongs to a woman. That one time Yuto slept over Ryosuke’s place, he was wearing sweat pants. He moved his gaze higher to Ryosuke’s plump butt that was swaying as he walked making Yuto wish he could squeeze it just tight enough for Ryosuke to squirm, then his eyes moved higher to Ryosuke’s exposed shoulder because the shirt was too loose and Nakajima Yuto found that little shoulder exposure sexy.

“Yuto hurry up.” Ryosuke snapped him out of his fantasy. Yuto connected the TV with his Netflix account and started the movie. His boyfriend was already nicely sitting on the bed under the covers; the popcorn was on his lap as he casually took handfuls. Yuto took the other side of the bed and also hid his legs under the covers. 

As the movie continued on going, Ryosuke moved closer to Yuto. Instead of placing his head on the headboard, he used Yuto’s shoulder. For both of them to get even more comfortable, Yuto wraps his arm around Ryouske which leads him to lean fully on Yuto’s chest. His hair was tickling Yuto’s nose but he didn’t mind. Ryosuke’s hair smelled amazing like his favorite fruit. Yuto inhaled his sweet addicting scent and couldn’t help not to place a soft kiss on top of Ryosuke’s head. 

Ryosuke still had the popcorn on his lap and from time to time would reach his hand up to Yuto’s mouth, feeding him without his eyes leaving on the screen. 

An hour into the movie and the popcorn bowl was already empty. Ryosuke passed it to Yuto who placed it on top of the night stand. This time Ryosuke placed his hand on top of Yuto’s stomach and nuzzled the side of his face on Yuto’s shirt. He looked like a cat with what he was doing. Of course in the eyes of Yuto it was hella cute. The hand he placed on Ryosuke’s waist went up to his hair where Yuto kept running his fingers on.

“Don’t. It makes me sleepy.” Slowly, Yuto lowered his hand from Ryosuke’s hair, down to his arm, then his waist but Yuto didn’t stop there. He kept going down until he reached 

Ryosuke’s butt and gave it a light squeeze. This made Ryosuke yelp a little, hurriedly pulled Yuto’s hand back up to his waist.

“Pervert.” He looked up to Yuto with a scrunched up expression. 

“Can’t help it. Your butt’s too squishy.” He leaned down to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a light kiss. Yuto could have stopped there. They could have returned to watch the movie but no; Yuto can never stop with just one kiss. 

His other hand cupped Ryosuke’s left cheek as he pressed another kiss on his soft lips. Ryosuke could also not refuse kisses from Yuto (he can’t actually refuse anything related to Yuto) so he answered him back with the same pressure and passion. Ryosuke’s lips were addicting. It was his drug, his kryptonite. It weakens him but at the same time, it fuels the burning desire inside. He moved his hand down to Ryosuke’s butt, squeezing on it once again and the shorter yelped again too but he didn’t stop Yuto. The taller took this as an invitation to go on. 

They continued making-out on the bed; the movie was still playing on TV. Slowly, Ryosuke was slipping his hand inside Yuto’s shirt and started to softly touch Yuto’s abs, moving up to his chest, then back down again. 

“Do you want to?” Yuto moved down to land kisses on Ryosuke’s neck, softly sucking and biting on the skin, leaving marks. Ryosuke titled his head back to give Yuto more access to his neck. His toes would curl everytime he feels Yuto’s teeth slowly sinking in his skin. 

“Just go on.” 

The night is young, the movie was long forgotten. The aircon was blasting but it was too hot for clothes. Piece by piece their garments landed on the carpeted floor. Yuto’s hands were roaming every inch of Ryosuke’s body, memorizing every curve and bump. Ryosuke was trying to suppress his moans by biting his bottom lip hard but Yuto doesn’t allow him so he sucks on his bottom lip, tasting a little iron. 

“I love you.” Yuto’s sexy, husky voice and hot breath on Ryosuke’s ear made his toes curl, shivers running down his spine, goosebumps appearing on his skin.  
It was their first night as lovers, it was their first love-making and it was the best damn feeling they both felt. 

After their sweet, sweet intercourse, they cuddled in bed for a while. Ryosuke wanted to take a shower since he wasn’t very comfortable sleeping with sweat and other substances sticking on his skin. Yuto asked to join in and of course the latter could not say no. 

Ryosuke sat up on the bed, getting ready to get down and walk to the bathroom but he felt a sharp sting on his bottom. Yuto saw this and understood completely.

“Wait there.” Yuto butt-naked walked to Ryosuke’s side of the bed, grabbed his boyfriend’s arms and wrapped them around his neck. He then held on Ryosuke’s thighs and pulled him up making the shorter to wrap his legs around Yuto’s waist. 

“I’m sorry I can’t take the pain away but I hope this helps.” He pressed a soft kiss on Ryosuke’s lips.

“Idiot.” Ryosuke kissed back but before things could get heated again, Yuto walked them to the bathroom where they took a shower together sometimes sharing sweet kisses in between. 

They got out of the shower clean and fresh. They picked up their scattered clothes on the carpet and wore them once again then dove back under the sheets. Ryosuke sleeping half on top of Yuto, his face on his neck, hand placed on top of his chest and his leg slotted in between Yuto’s. 

“Good night. I love you.” Yuto pressed one last kiss on top of Ryosuke’s head.

“Good night. I love you too.”

The heavy curtain of the hotel didn’t allow any light to pass through. So, even though it’s already 8am in the morning and the sun is shining brightly outside, inside the room, it was dark but you can still be able to make an image of two people sleeping soundly on the bed.

Their positions this morning is quite different from last night but they’re still close and cuddled up. Ryosuke is facing the window as Yuto is spooning him from behind. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. Trying to clear his vision, he stared at the wall on the other side of the room. 

After a while, he felt the need to stretch so he took Yuto’s hand off his waist then stood up. He started stretching his arms, back and legs. Last night left him sore but he loved every part of it. Ryosuke walked up to the curtain and opened them to let a little sunlight in the room and as well to see the beautiful view Los Angeles has to offer. 

He walked back to his night stand and grabbed his phone. He opened his Instagram and started to take a video of the scene, planning to upload it to his stories.  
Yuto on the other hand was still on the bed but as the light shone upon his face, woke him up. He was greeted with a great view as well; the great urban city background behind his Ryosuke. 

“Good morning.” He said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist then kissed his exposed shoulder softly. He took a deep inhale of Ryosuke’s addicting and calming scent. It was making sleepy again.

“Good morning.”

“What are you doing?” 

“Making a story. Isn’t the view great?” 

“Uh huh.” 

Ryosuke switched to front cam and started to make a video. Yuto moved his chin from Ryosuke’s shoulder to the top of his head. He adjusted his phone to make Yuto fit in the screen.

“Good morning, everybody! Today’s the first day of Vidcon. Yuto and I will be performing 3 songs for you guys later at 4pm.” Ryosuke started off.

“Also, Yama’s gonna teach us how to make proper Japanese sushi after. Hope you’ll be there to see it.” 

“We’ll see you guys later. Bye!” After re-watching the video, Ryosuke posted it as well to his Instagram story. 

The two then got ready for Vidcon. After getting breakfast, they went to their respective rooms and prepared the things they needed for later’s performance. 

The venue for Vidcon is amazing. The building had a lot of function rooms that a lot of influencers are using for their own talks and performances. Ryosuke and Yuto were assigned to the same function hall where they would do their performance as well as Ryosuke’s cooking show. 

There were a lot of people at the venue. Apparently, Yuto and Ryosuke have as much fans in Japan as they have in America. Some fans also came from other countries just to meet them.

“Hey guys, good afternoon.” A woman went up on stage to introduce and welcome Yuto and Ryosuke.

“Today we have some special guests who came all the way from Japan. One has been famous for his incredible cooking skills and the other for his one of a kind musical talent. Everyone please give a round of applause and ear-deafening cheers and screams to Yuto Nakajima and Ryosuke Yamada.

The two of them went up stage and greeted their fans who almost filled up the entire room. 

“Hello everyone.” They introduced themselves in the best English they can do. “I am Yuto Nakajima. Thank you so much for being here. We did not expect such a crowd but we’re very happy that people actually came.” 

“Hi! I am Ryosuke Yamada. Thank you for the support and yes, we are very overwhelmed with the number of people who showed up. We hope you enjoy today’s event.” As well-mannered Japanese boys, they bowed towards the audience, sending their gratitude to everyone.

The event started with a Question and Answer portion. There was a translator in between the two of them so that they’ll be able to properly convey what they wanna say to their fans. After the 30-minute talk, they prepared to sing their songs. They got two bar stools on stage. Yuto is on the right with an acoustic guitar while Ryosuke was on the left holding onto the mic stand. He strummed his guitar, checking if it was properly tuned then gave Ryosuke a nod. 

“I hope you’ll enjoy his little setlist Yuto and I put together.”

Since they were in America it felt proper that they would sing English songs as well. They practiced for two months so that they’ll be able to get the lyrics and pronunciation as clear as possible. Yuto on guitar was such a sight. From time to time Ryosuke would glance at Yuto appreciating how cool his boyfriend is. How thankful he was that it is Yuto here who is with him. 

At the end of the 3 songs, a drum kit was set up on stage. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I would gladly introduce to you the best drummer I have ever known. Also the only drummer I have ever known.” Ryosuke saw Yuto pouting as he took his seat in front of the drums. “Please give a round of applause for the one and only Nakajima Yuto.”  
Ryosuke walked down the stage as Yuto started his drumming session. Ryosuke didn’t need to meet other drummers to find the best because at the first time, he has already found him. He always loved how accurate and expressive Yuto was on the drums. His strong arms glistening with sweat as he hit hard on the snare and cymbals. He had to stop staring at his boyfriend or else he won’t be able to prepare for his own segment later. 

Cheers and screams filled the hall after Yuto’s fun and intense performance. 

“Thank you.” He gave a small bow. “Now, up next, we’ll have Yama teach us how to make sushi. I’m Japanese but even I don’t know how to make them so we’re gonna learn together, okay.” Yuto thanks all those American dramas he’s been watching on Netflix and the people who put the subtitles on his videos. After he saw the high increase of his fans outside Japan, he decided to ask someone to help him put subtitles on his videos; same goes for Ryosuke.

The staff entered with a long white table and all the ingredients and equipment they would need. Ryosuke enters with his red apron then passes a light blue one to Yuto, as well as a handkerchief to wipe his sweat. 

“So guys, I’ll be bringing in Mari back with us since I really can’t completely explain some instructions in English.” Mari was their translator for the day. Ryosuke isn’t that fluent in English especially when it comes to explaining what he’s doing in the kitchen so for everyone to understand, he’ll need Mari’s help. 

Yuto was standing beside Ryosuke, listening intently to every word he’s saying but sometimes drifting away in his thoughts. He kept on thinking how Ryosuke’s eyes would sparkle every time he would talk about food or cooking. He looked at his hands that gracefully cut the fish and vegetables. Yuto couldn’t believe that there is actually someone who cuts “gracefully”.

An hour has passed since the start of the sushi making and they were done. Ryosuke was able to make 10 different kinds of sushi as well as Yuto. The latter’s work was a little sloppy and lacked some ingredients because somehow Yuto forgot to add it.

“It’s delicious.” Ryosuke took a piece from Yuto’s work. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. A little bit bland but still good.” 

“Let me taste yours.” Yuto opened his mouth. Maybe they forgot that they were at an event with 300 people watching them or maybe they forgot their relationship isn’t out to the public yet. Ryosuke just casually picks up a salmon roe from his set of sushi and feeds it to Yuto. Deafening screams surrounded the venue hall after. It startled the two, making them realize what they just did.

“Shit.” Yuto stopped on munching his salmon roe. Ryosuke was looking back at him with the same what-should-we-do expression. 

The two just laughed awkwardly. 

The rest of the event ended without any trouble. After the cooking session, they had a meet and greet with their fans. 100 random lucky fans were able to take a picture with both of them. 

“I’m beat.” Ryosuke jumped immediately on his bed, burying his head on the soft pillows. He was full of sweat but he was dead tired to get up and wash. 

“Same.” Yuto took the space to lie down beside Ryosuke. He turned to face Ryosuke and ran his fingers on the shorter’s hair. 

“Stop,” he held Yuto’s wrist then looked up at him. “I’ll fall asleep if you continue.” 

“Then just sleep. The party isn’t till 10pm.” They were invited to a Creators-only party wherein as the name suggests, all content creators come down to mingle with each other and party. 

“Nope. I don’t want to nap smelling like a fish.” He forced himself to get up and take a shower. 

Yuto was still lying on Ryosuke’s bed playing with his phone. He was also too tired to move so after a while, he fell asleep with his phone on his chest. 

A little while later, Ryosuke came out of the bathroom wearing only his sweatpants and a towel hanging around his neck. He turned to his bed and found a sleeping Yuto who was as well snoring softly. 

It still feels like a dream. They met on Fortnite. How often do you meet the love of your life on a game? Especially on a game like Fortnite? 

Slowly, Ryosuke approached the sleeping figure. Using his arm as a pillow he rested his head on it, lying on his side. Ryosuke admired Yuto’s long lashes. Softly, he ran his finger on them. Ryosuke moved down to the mole under his right eye which he thinks is Yuto’s beauty mark. He admired his nose, his sharp jawline, and especially his lips even the scar on the above it. 

“I love you.” He whispered softly to the sleeping Yuto. Suddenly, the taller squirmed and switched his position. Yuto turned towards Ryosuke and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling Ryosuke to his chest. 

“I love you too.” Yuto said after pressing a kiss on top of Ryosuke’s head. 

The shorter cheeks were burning red. He didn’t expect Yuto to hear his sudden confession. 

“How long were you awake?” 

“Since, I felt the bed sinking.” So he felt Ryosuke looking at his face earlier then. 

“You could’ve said something.”

“I didn’t want to ruin you staring at me.” He pulled Ryosuke back a little to give him a teasing smile and to see his boyfriend’s reaction which he predicted. He was red as a tomato. 

“Idiot.” He buried his head back to Yuto’s chest, hiding his blush. 

“You should really wear a shirt and dry your hair. Don’t want you to catch a cold.” Yuto pulled the blankets up to Ryosuke’s shoulder, covering him from the cold air. 

“Why don’t you smell bad even though you’ve sweated as much as I did?” 

“I do smell like sweat actually.” He sniffed his shirt and it wasn’t really that bad, it was just Yuto’s natural scent. And apparently, Ryosuke’s not complaining about it. 

“You smell sweet.” He moved closer to Yuto, wrapping his arms around his neck and inhaling that sweet smell he’s talking about. 

“Yama, I know you’re already comfortable and probably getting ready to get some shut eye but we really need to dry your hair first.” Rysouke is being his whiny spoiled self and  
Yuto is of course head over heels would do anything for his beloved. “Sit up please.” Ryosuke did as he was told and sat up on the bed. The sheets fell on his lap exposing his skin to the cool air. 

“It’s cold.” He immediately pulled back up the blanket all the way to his shoulders. 

“I told you to wear a shirt.” Yuto walked to the closet and thankfully Ryosuke’s suitcase was open and there was a sweatshirt on top of it. He grabbed the shirt and threw it towards  
Ryosuke. Yuto then opened the drawer on the bedside table and grabbed the hair dryer inside. 

“Move forward a bit.” He situated himself in between Ryosuke and the bed’s headboard. Yuto plugged the hair dryer on then started to dry his boyfriend’s hair.

“I love it when you run your fingers through my hair.” Ryosuke was closing his eyes and smiling at the same time. He really loves being pampered and spoiled like a kid. He loves how Yuto holds him so dearly and carefully like he’s fine china. 

Ryosuke is already starting to get sleepy. He scooted back a little to press his back on Yuto’s chest, getting the support he needs so he won’t fall face first. A couple more minutes and Yuto was done with drying his hair. Ryosuke was already fast asleep in his arms so he carefully laid him down and covered him with the blanket. Yuto then headed his way to the bathroom for his turn to wash up. After which he also felt the need for a nap so he joined his boyfriend on the bed, scooped him in his arms and let sleep take over. 

Youtube has more than enough money to be able to throw a huge ass expensive party. There was a DJ on stage blasting his music throughout the whole building, five different bars surrounding the venue (two at each side and one across the stage), a long buffet table near the entrance, blinding lights, and even an adult size foam pit. 

“They have a foam pit!” Yuto’s eyes sparkled. He’s adventurous and out-going. He loves to be active and run around everywhere with his tension reaching the ceiling. 

“Yama, let’s go!” he dragged Ryosuke all the wall to the foam pit and jumped as soon as he can. Yuto was entirely covered with small cubes of foam making it hard for anyone to find him. Suddenly though he pops out of the pit and laughs. 

Ryosuke on the other hand is just enjoying watching Yuto have fun and laugh. They jumped around a couple of times, took some photos then after a while, stopped because they’re running out of breath. 

“I heard the food was good.” They moved to the buffet next. Wide arrays of dishes from different countries were presented on the table. They took a plate each and piled them with food. Of course a party is not worth it the food is not great. 

“Good evening gentlemen, could I interest you in some Espresso Martinis?” being curious young adults, they each took one before thanking the waiter who was carrying a whole tray of it.

“Cheers!” they brought their glasses together then took a sip. 

“Oh, that’s a good mix.” Ryosuke took another sip, enjoying more of the flavor. 

Coffee and booze in one drink– you really can’t complain about it.

A smooth transition by the DJ caught their attention. He was playing some very dance worthy songs. Yuto felt the bop coming to him. He held Ryosuke’s hand, bringing him to the dance floor. Most people also started to crowd in the middle. 

One song finished. The glass of Espresso Martini also disappeared.

Another song started. Another glass appeared on both their hands. 

Their free hand intertwined with each other’s. Yuto was twirling Ryosuke on the dance floor.

Both of them were laughing.

A couple more sips, the martinis disappeared once again.

The night continued on. This time it was a Daiquiri, completely different from the strong taste of coffee. This time it was citrusy; more of a summer vibe. 

Ryosuke wrapped Yuto’s arm around him, leaning most of his weight on the taller. 

Their feet ached with all the dancing. The couple moved out of the dance floor and settled at the far most bar where there were less people. Passing by a waiter, they dropped their empty glasses of Daiquiri on his tray. 

“Yama are you still fine?” Yuto had such high tolerance to alcohol. Mixed drinks aren’t a match for his already hyperactive lifestyle and personality.

“Of course I am.” Ryosuke on the other hand is the complete opposite. His whole face was beaming red, his eyes were lidded, and he even needed Yuto to guide him out of the crowd.

“You are super drunk.” Ryouske made a shocked reaction to Yuto’s statement. It was obvious that the Yamada Ryosuke in front of him isn’t the Yamada Ryosuke who came in the venue a few hours ago. 

“IT’S WHO YOU IS DRUNK” Grammar and speech just left Ryosuke’s mind. He is literally a mess. A cute mess though.

“I need to pee but I can’t take you with me because you might pass out so I’m leaving you here,” he made Ryosuke sit on the bar stool, resting his head on the counter top. “Don’t go anywhere.” His boyfriend nodded his head. Yuto was not sure if he really could leave Ryosuke like that so he sprinted to the bathroom and peed the fastest he ever did in his life then returned back to Ryosuke after washing his hands.

Yuto only took two minutes to pee but when he came back, Ryosuke was already surrounded by a group of people.

“Shit.” He pushed through the crowd, trying to reach the center where Ryosuke was. Utter surprise was shown on his face as soon as he reached him.

There were 10 tequila shots in front of the counter.

Ryosuke was on his 8th.

9th

10th

Everyone around Ryosuke was cheering for him. Yuto was stuck in his place. He was tipsy before but now, he was completely sober.

He has one mission after what he just witness. He has to get Ryosuke out before he really passes out on the floor. 

“Yama, we gotta go.” He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the stool.

“Eh? Yutti? ” Ryosuke was already getting dragged by Yuto out of the party. “But the party is just starting!” he tried to remove himself from Yuto’s grip but he was much stronger  
especially since Yuto’s sober while he was like a limp noodle.

“You’re already about to pass out, Yama.” Yuto took him outside the venue hall. He turned to Ryosuke who was redder than he was earlier. 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Prove it.” 

Ryosuke pulled his hand from Yuto’s hold then “tried” standing tall, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I told you.” Yuto raised a brow at his direction. Slowly, Ryosuke was leaning to the side. He realized it at some point so he “tried” to return his center of gravity. 

“You’re not gonna pass out?”

“Nope.”

“You’re gonna be able to go up to your room?”

“Easy.”

“You want me to leave you here?”

“Y-no” his expression saddened. “Don’t leave meeeee” he flung his arms around Yuto’s neck, clinging for his dear life. Yuto balanced them both by spreading his feet apart a bit and holding Ryosuke by the waist.

“Then you gotta choose. I’ll leave you here or you come with me back to the hotel room?” Ryosuke leans his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Yuto can hear Ryosuke mumbling, whining and grunting incoherent words. 

“I can’t understand you.” He pulled him back a little to see his pouting face.

“Carry me.” 

That’s how Nakajima Yuto is walking back to their hotel room, with Yamada Ryosuke on his back. It was quiet on their way back. Maybe Ryosuke has already fallen asleep on his back but he can still feel the shorter squirming a bit.

“Yutti.” Ryosuke placed his hand on Yuto’s ear and whispered; thinking like it was some sort of super-secret. Yuto understood this was still the drunk Yamada Ryosuke he is talking to so he played along and whispered back.

“What is it?”

“I love you.” He then buries his head on Yuto’s back feeling embarrassed, squirming. Yuto wanted to laugh so hard but you can’t say he wasn’t touched by the sudden confession.

“I love you too.” 

“Yuttiiiii” he called him once again. This time he wasn’t whispering but more of like a casual call.

“What is ittttt?” he continued to play along.

“I love youuuuu!” 

“I love you toooooo!” Again, he buries his head on Yuto’s back as he swings his legs feeling a tinge in his heart all of a sudden.

They were almost at their hotel which was just across the street as to where Vidcon was being held. The doorman was very kind to offer his assistance to Yuto but he declined. The doorman understood then carried on with his work. The lobby of the hotel was almost empty; only a receptionist, the doorman and three guests were inside.

All of a sudden, Ryosuke just screams.

“YUTTTTIIIII!!!!” Everyone was startled including Yuto himself. The well-mannered Japanese boy in him felt embarrassed so he bowed in apology to all the five people who were staring at them. 

“You really shouldn’t be noisy.” He whispered to the shorter who was of course not paying attention and just continued screaming.

“I LOVE YOUUUUUU!” Ryosuke raised his arms up in the air, making Yuto almost lose his balance. He looked around and everyone shyly looked away from the two of them. 

“Yama, I told you to be quiet.” He walked fast to the elevator. Thankfully he was able to press the button to their floor before Ryosuke started screaming again.

“AAAAHHHH, WRONG RESPONSE YUTTI.” 

Yuto was shaking head but still had an amused smile on. He took a deep breath then, 

“I LOVE YOU TOOOOO!” he screamed as loud as Ryosuke did.

“Still a wrong answer Yutti.” He pouted 

“Eh? Why?”

“You should add my name at the end,” he adjusted himself so that he could be able to look at Yuto from the side, “or else I wouldn’t know it’s me.” For a drunken person, that was still logical. 

“I love you too, Ryosuke.” 

“You called me by my first name.” he smiled sweetly at Yuto then landed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Slowly, his eyes were closing and sleep was coming to him.

Yuto has the key card on his hand so he was able to open the door easily. Slowly, he lied Ryosuke down on the bed, taking off his jacket then covering him with a blanket. Yuto sat beside his sleeping boyfriend, looking at him affectionately. 

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Ryosuke’s forehead. 

Then lastly, he pressed one on his lips.

“Good night, my love.”


End file.
